


Bombshell

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ra's gift [3]
Category: Batman Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Barbara tells Dick about the doubles.





	Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Bombshell

“So why are you here playing messenger for Wayne,” Dick asked from where he was sitting behind his desk. She hadn’t realized how bitter he still was. “Well come on Barbara since he didn’t get the message when I ignored every one of his calls and sent you just tell me what’s going on.” She had hoped that like Tim and herself he might be ready to get past everything.

“You aren’t going to like it but do you remember the last time we were captured by Ra’s Al Ghul?” She wasn’t sure how he was going to take this bombshell. He nodded but didn’t say anything. “It turns out while he had us he cloned us.” She saw him start. “He died seemingly for good recently and as a last gift to Bruce gave him what may be the clones.” She could see that Dick already got it. “He also taunted Bruce with the possibility that we are the clones and these three the originals.”

“Where are these doubles now?” She was reminded that he was always the most objective of them when it came to such things. He wasn’t instantly declaring them clones like she had when she found out at first.

“They are currently at the cave Bruce hasn’t decided what to do with them yet.” She could tell instantly that he disapproved and not just out of a kneejerk need to disagree with Bruce. She wasn’t exactly happy about them being basically prisoners in the cave herself but she was willing to give Bruce time to decide things.

“Thanks for telling me when Bruce finally decides to stop holding them prisoner send them to be I’d like to speak with them.” He sounded tired. “It was good to see you Barbara even under the circumstances.” She considered trying to get him to talk more but she knew from experience he was just as close mouthed as Bruce when he wanted to be.

“I’ll keep you informed about what’s going on.” She said as she got up to leave. “I’ll try to stay in touch this time Dick.” She watched him nod not saying anything and then she turned to leave. She wondered almost ideally if these doubles could escape the damage Bruce did to them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
